


Silky Secret

by Miya_Morana



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-20
Updated: 2012-07-20
Packaged: 2017-11-10 08:52:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miya_Morana/pseuds/Miya_Morana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I know your secret, Dean Winchester.” The gleam in Gabriel’s eyes can’t be good, Dean's brain tries to tell him, while another part of his anatomy seems to be saying the exact opposite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silky Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Wild Card square of my kink_bingo card (crossdressing) back in 2010. Beta-ed by krystalicekitsu.

Dean squirms under the heat of Gabriel’s gaze as the archangel studies him from where he’s sitting on the bed. This... _thing_ he has with Gabriel is still kind of new, and sometimes he wonders how the hell they got here.

“I know your secret, Dean Winchester,” Gabriel sing-songs as he hops to his feet.

“Oh, yeah? And what is that?” Dean stays stubbornly where he is as Gabriel makes his way up to him, all feline grace and dangerous smirk. When the archangel is only an inch away from him, he gulps. The gleam in Gabriel’s eyes can’t be good, his brain tries to tell him, while another part of his anatomy seems to be saying the exact opposite.

“You like these,” Gabriel whispers in Dean’s ear before licking it as he dangles pink, satiny, _girl_ panties in front of him. Dean’s brain short-circuits and he moans softly.

“No, I don’t,” he protest too weakly to be any sort of convincing. Gabriel’s tongue on his ear is followed by a playful nip while the archangel snaps with his free hand.

There’s a rush of air against Dean’s now naked chest, but the hunter is too distracted by the silky feeling wrapping his legs and ass, and caressing his dick (which suddenly jumped from ‘slightly interested’ to ‘fully ready’ in a mere second). Gabriel steps back, smiling wickedly, and Dean looks down.

He’s now wearing the pink, satiny panties the archangel just dangled in front of him, the front of them obscenely stretched by his erection, stained where he’s already leaking pre-come. As for his legs, they are encased in scandalous black and pink stockings that feel just as soft as the panties. Dean’s cock throbs at the sight of it all.

He raises his head to meet Gabriel’s eyes, which, he discovers, are darken by lust.

“Liar, liar, pants on fire,” the archangel grins, before he grabs one of Dean’s arms and throws him forcefully on the bed.

Dean parts his legs to let Gabriel crawl between them. The angel’s hands land on his knees, rubbing up his thighs through the stockings, and Dean throws his head backwards, almost mewling. Christ, it feels so wrong, so _good_.

When he feels wet heat closing around his dick Dean looks back down his body. The archangel is mouthing his erection through the satin of the panties, and it looks so hot Dean thinks he could come just from that.

“Not so fast, big boy,” Gabriel smirks as he picks up Dean’s legs, bends them until the hunter’s knees almost touch his chest. Dean moans and grabs them to hold them there as Gabriel kisses him, a quick move of lips and tongues before the archangel dives back down where Dean’s satin-covered ass is completely exposed.

Gabriel hooks his fingers into the girly underwear, slowly slides it up to Dean’s knees. Dean can see the archangel’s head lower, and then he can _feel_ Gabriel’s tongue as it flicks over his hole, and Dean knows he’s trembling and making incoherent noises but he doesn’t care. Gabriel can be so _filthy_ in bed!

There are two lubed fingers breaching him, opening him up while the tip of the clever tongue slides in too, and Dean pushes down against Gabriel’s face.

“Please,” he begs. “Please, Gabriel.”

The archangel takes pity on him. He crawls back up Dean’s body, positioning himself, then bends down to capture Dean’s lips as he pushes into him roughly.

Gabriel kisses like he does everything: like it’s a fight and a joke at the same time. His tongue invades Dean’s mouth, he bites down on Dean’s lips, and it’s all a little bit too strong, a little bit too much, like the archangel can’t hold back his strength. Dean loves it.

Gabriel is pounding into him now, his hands grabbing Dean’s legs, stroking the stockings in rhythm with the movement of his hips. He’s grinning down at Dean, grunting and panting and so obviously having _fun_ that Dean doesn’t know if he should be flattered or offended. Not that he cares, not when Gabriel’s chin smacks against the panties still trapping Dean’s legs every time he pushes down.

Gabriel suddenly biting on the pink underwear with a wicked grin shouldn’t be what brings Dean over the edge. It really shouldn’t be, except it totally is. Dean shouts Gabriel’s name as he comes all over his stomach without even having been touched. The archangel grabs Dean’s hips then, slamming into him a few more times before he comes deep into the hunter.

After a long minute where they both try to catch their breath, Gabriel gently pulls out of Dean, and helps him lower his legs. Dean’s thighs hurt from the awkward position he was in, and he’s pretty sure he’s going to be sore for days. When Gabriel lies down next to him, he wraps an arm around the archangel’s small waist, draws him into a lazy, satiated kiss.

Gabriel snaps, and Dean can feel the sticky mess on his stomach disappear. Then there’s a hand snaking down his leg, pulling the pink panties back into place. Dean obediently lifts his hips, and sighs when the soft fabric encloses his sore ass and soft dick again. He wraps a still stocking-covered leg around Gabriel’s own.

The archangel caresses his thigh, playing with the edge of the fabric.

“I want you to wear this tomorrow,” he whispers suggestively into Dean’s ear. “All day.”

Dean nods slowly, not trusting his voice. _Fuck_ he thinks as he looks at Gabriel’s satisfied smile, _tomorrow’s gonna be a long day._ But if he has to be honest with himself, he’s quite looking forward to it.


End file.
